danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dire Storm
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Orbs" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 15:29, August 24, 2012 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Ice Ring No offense, but your edit is, in reality, grammatically broken. From what I could tell, you didn't take the "triangular shape" part into consideration before making this post. If I recall, if both parts were plural, it would be "slow". If both were singular, it'd be "slows". However, we have a plural first and a singular second. From what I recall, if this is the case, the second part takes priority. Then again, the only way to figure it out to prevent an argument is to have Ivan or someone major edit it. Until then, can you leave it at "slows" until this can get figured out, or do you have a better thought of the grammar priority? ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:16, October 3, 2014 (UTC) : It's not that much of a big deal, Omega. I mean, it's great to have extremely scrupulous grammar, but there are WAY worse articles on this wiki in terms of that. I don't think either term was so terrible that it needed immediate correction. I mean, did this really need a talk page post? Just the undo summary should have been anough, especially since this was such a minor thing. (I'm not saying you shouldn't have fixed it, but it didn't need this whole section for one "S" :/) : I haven't really payed attention to Dire Storm's previous edits, but if they were all extreme grammatical downgrades, this would make sense, but not just for something as small as this. I doubt most people would even notice this was incorrect. What I'm saying is, not everyone has perfect grammar, and they shouldn't be nagged at it for something they didn't know. : If you really think this is an issue, just change the wording so "slows" doesn't even appear in the article, such as "decreases speed" or whatever it's about. (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 04:00, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Ice is "slow", unfortunately. Doing so would probably be a removal. ::Believe me, I think this should be noted. If grammar really didn't matter, then "rfuwgfuizewz" would be edited somewhere and would stay there. Honestly, this is something people don't see, and I'm only notifying him of such. Plus, I'm still trying to fix all the SR pages due to the grammar problems. While I'm doing that (and fixing these freaking enemy pages, you can go work on the PG pages, where you peak in. ( Omega16)(Talk) 04:48, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Ivan fixed it to an agreement point. My ideal-point said and done. ( Omega16)(Talk) 05:11, October 3, 2014 (UTC) "one arrows in a triangular shape that slow(s)" The segment "in a triangular shape" is just a prepositional phrase. It has nothing to do with the subject/verb relationship. Dire Storm (talk) 14:33, October 3, 2014 (UTC) When I saw the grammatical edits I thought that the best way to solve the problem is to avoid it lol. Ivan247Talk Page 15:17, October 3, 2014 (UTC) For the record, Dire Storm is right. The verb refers to the three one arrows, not the triangular shape. Sure, the three one arrows are in the form of a triangular shape, but that just means that the "triangular shape" is dependent on the three one arrows, making it "slow", not "slows". In other words, "The three - - - - - that slow down". If the sentence was "Releases a triangle shape composed of 3 one arrows that slows down enemies upon full MP activation.", then it would be correct. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 19:48, October 3, 2014 (UTC)